Springtrap VS Golden Freddy
Springtrap vs Golden Freddy is a What If Death Battle? Description FNAF3 vs FNAF! Two golden animatronics fight to the death for the first time! ''Which golden animatronic will be turned into scrap metal? Interlude Wiz: The worst company of Pizza has two Golden Animals '''Boomstick: Robots with the worst states.' Wiz: Like Springtrap, or Golden Bonnie, or Spring Bonnie the purple man. Boomstick: Or Golden Freddy, the original Freddy. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Springtrap (Cues Bad Ending Song) Wiz: In a restaurant, works someone. This person kills 5 children. But one revenge and the purple man enter in an animatronic. Boomstick: Springtrap. And he died. Wiz: And the souls are free, Boomstick: He can manipulate machine vision, sound and ventilation. Wiz: And he can run like a human and teleports. And if Mike can four, Jeremy eleven, you can only with one. Springtrap. Boomstick: He can break metal animatronic for a human, and more. Wiz: He's the smartest of the animatronics because isn't a machine or a child. And he can manipulate phantom versions of the original animatronics like Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Ballon Boy and Puppet. Boomstick; To worse the computer. Springtrap FNAF3's jumpscare Golden Freddy (Cues Five Nights at Freddy's Song!) Wiz: We don't know much about this character. Boomstick: But is another fucking Freddy. Only gold. Golden Freddy FNAF's jumpscare Boomstick: FUCK THIS FUCKING GAME. Wiz: Really? Boomstick: This Freddy is the most powerfull. Wiz: Is really smart for a kid. Boomstick: Like Dexter. Wiz: NO! Boomstick: Dam Wiz: He's a illusion killing. Boomstick: I hate you. Wiz: But you can attack him Boomstick: What? Wiz: Not see it. Boomstick: Stupid robot. Battery turns off. Boomstick: Oh fuck Freddy FNAF's jumpscare. DEATH BATTLE! An animatronic is walking and sees Golden Freddy. (Cues FNAF3's Trailer Theme Song) FIGHT! Springtrap try to attack Golden Freddy but he can't touch him. Springtrap invoices Phantom Freddy but Golden Freddy dodged. Golden Freddy punched and kicked Springtrap. Golden Freddy: It's me! Springtrap crunched Golden Freddy. Springtrap screamed. But Golden Freddy throwed him. Springtrap invoice Phantom Puppet and run. Golden Freddy escape this and go for kill Springtrap. Springtrap enter in office and close the doors, but Golden Freddy teleports in office. Golden Freddy: You.... can't......escape! It laughed. Springtrap invoice Phantom Foxy. Foxy Scratch Golden Freddy, Golden Freddy used his head and throwed Foxy. Phantom Foxy is trying to stand up. Springtrap invoice Phantom Ballon Boy to help Foxy. Phantom Balloon Boy attacks Golden Freddy but Golden Freddy defeated him. Foxy crunched Golden Freddy and he fell. But then Foxy disappeared. Golden Freddy is up. But then Springtrap finds a spare mask and then Golden Freddy starts to disappear. Golden Freddy: Noooo! KO! Springtrap is trying to stand up. Results (Cues Good Ending Song) Boomstick: Come on, I want a Tie. Wiz: Is really a close combat, Springtrap can't attack Golden Freddy. Boomstick: And Purple Man scared Golden Freddy. Wiz: But Golden Freddy is the most fragile animatronic. Boomstick: If you don't see Golden Freddy he doesn't attack him and disappears. Wiz: And the Purple Man/Springtrap defeated all animatronics. And he can invoice Phantom Ghosts. Boomstick: But the ghost doesn't kill the player, However these creatures can help Springtrap. Wiz: Actually they can't kill the player because he is still alive, and the phantoms are death. And Golden Freddy is a ghost too in fact the Phantoms can kill Golden Freddy. Boomstick: Well, no more Golden Freddy like this saga. Wiz: The winner is Springtrap Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015